


FemSHIELD

by gal_pals_of_shield (Terik)



Series: FemSHIELD [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fem Avengers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terik/pseuds/gal_pals_of_shield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU Victoria Hand is the Director of an all-female SHIELD. Not like they have anything against guys, but its like regular MCU reversed. Loki attacks and the team has to protect the Earth from her attacking.<br/>Victoria Hand- Director<br/>Peggy Carter- Captain America<br/>Pepper Potts- The Iron Woman<br/>Sif- Defender of the Realms<br/>Jane, Maya, Betty, Jemma- Scientists<br/>Melinda May and Natasha Romanov- Assassins<br/>Maria Hill- Second in command and handler of Melinda and Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Hand and Maria Hill doing what they do.

Director Victoria Hand brushed her red and brown bangs out her face. It was most iconvinient to look at the missions log for the day with strands of hair dangling by her nose.

"Hill, what is that?"

Agent Maria Hill was already nose deep in a stack of paperwork and was not at all interested in what Director Hand had to say. She was more than sure that it would lead to more work, and it was supposed to be her week off. Well, starting at midnight she was supposed to have a week to herself, but not if the Director had anything to say about it.

Maria ignored Director Hand and continued working, but after a few minutes of silence she gave in. Director Hand did not often repeat herself; when she gave an order she expected it to be done, and if she asked a question she expected it to be answered.

"What is what, Director?"

"This."

She held up a form, a photo clipped to the top corner.

"Agent May ran that one today. Hacker. She was easy enough to bring in-"

"I want her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, I do not need to repeat myself."

"What do you want her for?"

"Something big is coming, I can feel it. We need her on our side, not against us."

"She's just some kid."

"We need her."

Maria sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was tired and overworked. Most of the time she would work ten hour days in the office, but the rest of the time she was a babysitter for two assassins. That was, if they weren't on a mission. She didn't have the authority to disagree, and even if she did the Director was stubborn, and her mind was set. 

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"What have you got planned for tonight?"

"The girls leave tonight around midnight for an assignment. They'll be gone for a week, so during that time I'll be here."

"Change of plans. You and I are going to make this girl SHIELD material."

"In one week?"

"Yes. She has valuable skills that we need. So let's get her on our side before she uses them against us."

"Again."

"Pardon?"

"We wouldn't have brought her in for nothing. She was hacking into secure SHIELD files. But there are hundreds of hackers out there. She just chose to go after us."

"To get into secure files she would need a lot more expirience than any other hacker we've come into contact with. So we need her. Let's get to it."

Maria nodded and tucked the papers under her arm, then picked up a notebook and pen. Director Hand went first, and they walked down the hallway to where the holding cells were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif getting mad at Skye for doing what she does.

"Tell me what you dug up about SHIELD!"

Sif demanded, hands pressing down on the table and making tiny indents. The two of them had been stuck in that room for over an hour now, and her patience was waning. The door swung open and slammed against the wall, but the girl's position still didn't change. The whole hour she just sat there, arms crossed nonchalantly over her chest, the rest of her leaning on the chair casually. Sif wanted nothing more than to smack the snotty little smirk off of the girl's face, but she remained calm. Or at least as calm as she could muster in the presence of this pretentious brat.

"Lady Sif."

Director Hand said and Sif turned. Although she was now qualified as an Agent, she preferred to keep her old title. Lady Sif sounded so much more like home, and it fit her more than 'agent' ever would.

"Director."

Sif said and gave her a small nod. Maria shut the door behind them, but remained almost unnoticed. She was used to it. Compared to Sif who had saved the earth on more than one occasion, she only controlled two killers. Agent May and Agent Romanov had thier strong suits, but compared to Lady Sif they were just children. 

Sif was worshipped as a goddess in the past, but truthfully she was an alien who could knock out an MMA fighter by flexing her pinky. She was a loyal and brave hero, who would die before turning on those she served. Director Hand was more than grateful that she chose SHIELD when she decided to live on earth, because there were so many things that could go wrong if she chose another side. And if they did have to face her, she was a difficut opponent.

Maria sat down across from the girl and smiled.

"So your name is Skye. Interesting, there's no last name listed here."

"It's just Skye."

"Well Skye, do you know why you're here?"

She rolled her eyes. After over an hour with Sif she had gotten used to sitting there, emotionless and hardly listening. But Maria was with her for no less than five minutes and Skye was telling her everything. Asking questions, giving her opinions and even taking notes. In just less than half an hour Skye not only understood but was excited about joining the team.

"You do know its going to be a lot of hard work, right? But its well worth it."

Skye smiled

"I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma remembering when she was accepted to do what she wants to do.

Jemma Simmons was a genius. Ever since she learned to talk she was spilling out information and taking more in by the second. Her parents always joked about her head getting ready to explode, because she was always learning new things and keeping so many ideas in her head at once. Her brown hair was almost always pulled back in a ponytail so she could devote her focus to her one true love, science. After graduating from SHIELD's science division she was ready to become an agent, but she had no idea only two months later she would be given the opportunity. Jemma smiled when she thought about it, and her mind drifted a bit into the memory while Director Hand leaded her down a bunch of long and twisting hallways.

\---

It was a summer afternoon and she was living in an apartment with her best friend Leo. They were both graduates from the science division, but Leo was less concerned about becoming an agent. He did have a few interviews, but he kept telling Jemma none of them would work out for him. Little did she know he turned them down so he could stay with her.

Jemma on the other hand was very concerned. She sent out twice as many resumes to all sorts of SHIELD groups and she hadn't gotten a single reply. Not even a letter to say she wasn't what they were looking for, just no reply. 

Then the biggest surprise of her life happened. She had just gotten back from the post office with the mail and sat on the couch. She sorted through the envelopes hoping for one addressed to her, when she found it. 

"Jemma you are going to love these. Grandma sent us a box of home made-"

When he walked into the livingroom he dropped the cookie out of his left hand that he had just taken a bite out of, and nearly dropped the full box in his right hand.

"Is that?-"

Anyone who knew Jemma would be absolutely shocked. Her mouth was gaping open and she was still, unnaturally still. Her eyes were unfocused and staring towards the paper, but not seeing what it said. She went into shock when she pulled the paper out to see the SHIELD logo at the top. Not the logo for the academy, not for any of the small groups or divisions of SHIELD, but the logo used only by the head office. Leo put the box down and jumped over the back of the couch, hoping to land beside her. He lost his footing and nearly landed face first on the cushions, but caught his balance and slid into the spot next to her.

"Look at the signature at the bottom!"

He gasped and his eyes darted back to the top.

"Dear Jemma Simmons, it is with great pleasure that we welcome you to join our team here at headquarters. We will be coming on Thursday to pick you up-"

His voice trailed off. It was Wednesday. The letter took up the whole page but his head was swimming too much for him to read. The letter was signed by the one and only Director Victoria Hand inviting Jemma to join the team. Not a team, but THE team. The team at the top of everything, that every student wanted to be a part of, science division or not. Now Jemma was going to join, but just Jemma. Leo took in a deep breath and leaned back on the couch. No more Jemma.

She finally moved after being still for so long and shoved her face into Leo's shoulder. She sobbed loudly and Leo hugged her tight, wanting to do the same. But not for the same reason. She was crying because she was happy, because she was needed for something so much bigger than what she thought she wasn't good enough for. But Leo wanted to cry because he would be losing his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jane doing what they do, when the Director tells them a new thing that they are going to do.

Betty Ross and Jane Foster had been lab partners for two months in SHIELD headquarters, but that's all it took to become perfectly in sync. They were even to the point of having full focus on a report or notes and walking around the lab without knocking into eachother. 

"Ladies, I need to speak with you."

Jane reached over and caught a beaker before it hit the ground. When the door opened Betty turned and elbowed it, but being so in sync Jane just knew. Just before it hit the ground she caught it and placed it back on the counter. This time, farther from the edge. Betty blushed a bit.

"Director, what are you-"

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Jane interrupted, and Betty was grateful. She hated when she stammered on, and she didn't want to be rude to Director Hand.

"No need to be formal, I'm here with a mission."

Betty's mouth fell open

"A mission mission? Like a real life mission?"

Director hand smiled

"You've got it."

Jane nearly jumped with joy

"Well what is it? I mean, why do you need us?"

"For the same reason SHIELD flew you both here in a private jet, got you a class A laboratory and supplied you with everything you required for whatever research you wanted. You are two of the best, and we need you."

"Two of the best?"

Jane asked, feeling herself blush. There were so many trained proffesionals in SHIELD, how could they be that good?

"Yes, and Jemma makes three."

"Who's Jemma?"

Betty asked and Director Hand opened the door. There was a girl, in a white blouse and dress pants.

"Hi."

She said shyly and waved. She bit her lip nervously and gave them a small smile

"My name is Jemma Simmons and I have been recruited-"

"For a mission they don't know about yet."

Director Hand said and Jemma nodded and stepped into the lab. Jane shook her head

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Jemma Simmons, I just graduated from SHIELD academy two months ago."

Betty smiled and held out her hand

"Betty Ross, and this is Jane Foster."

Director Hand nodded

"Good. You three get to know eachother while I get the rest of the team. I will be back in-"

She looked at her watch

"About an hour."

Jemma turned so quickly her ponytail nealry whipped Betty in the face

"Wait, you're just going to go?"

Jane sat on one of the counters

"Don't worry, we don't bite. But I am curious about what you mean by 'rest of the team.' Are there more scientists?"

"The mission I was talking about, there is going to be a lot more than you three. Jemma, meet your new lab mates and tell them about the mission when you're ready. I'll be back."

The door shut behind her and Jemma turned back to face the others. Betty leaned on the counter casually and Jane leaned back on her hands.

"So..."

Jemma said and stared at her shoes. Jane spoke up

"Tell me about yourself Jemma, how long have you known Director Hand for?"

Jemma shrugged and looked up at them

"I guess my whole life. SHIELD has been helping me pay for school and extra curriculars since I was a kid. My family isn't very wealthy, so it was hard for them to afford stuff like that for me."

Betty nodded

"I've been there. I saved up for a lot of years to pay for university. It took a long time, but in the end its worth it."

Jane laughed

"I know what you mean. My parents were hardly around so I had to move in with my friend Darcy. Lots of working to afford school. But we're all scientists here, so even though we've been working together I don't want you to feel out of place. We're a team."

Jemma smiled

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. I'm used to working with agents a lot older than me who treat me like a child."

"Not anymore, welcome to the team Jemma. Here is a summary of what we've been working on for the past few months."

Betty said and handed her a notebook filled with messy writing and added pages. Jemma took it and opened up to the first page, the top corner was marked 'incomplete'.

"Oh, the numbers are wrong here."

"Excuse me?"

Jemma blushed a bit

"I don't want to be rude, but this should be a nine. I figured that out a while ago, but I've been focused on it for a while. You guys have gotten a lot more done, so its no wonder you haven't gotten there yet."

Jane's smile twitched. She was so shy and innocent, and she wasn't trying to be rude, but that was one thing you didn't do to a scientist. You never straight up tell them they were wrong. 

"Anyways-"

Betty said and held out her hand for the notebook

"We have other matters to discuss. First off, any questions about us? We can talk mission when we all know eachother."

Jemma nodded and sat on the counter opposite them and folded her hands on her lap. 

"Actually I do have a few. What do you want me to call you two?"

Jane shrugged

"Jane is fine for me. Is there a nickname or something we should call you?"

"Oh, well most of the time people just call me Simmons. I guess its more proffesional or something to refer to one with their last name. Although it is in a more casual sense since its not a Ms or Mr, kind of like a first name instead. But whatever you're comfortable with. I know people call me Jemma, and others call me Simmons."

Betty cracked a smile, this girl sure could talk.

"Let's go with first names, its easier."

Jane nodded

"Anything else?"

Jemma shook her head

"I read your files on the flight here. I know all the basics about you two. I'm just in awe about all that you've accomplished and the resources SHIELD has available for you. The money and work that goes into it is just astounding."

Betty blinked

"Wait, our files?"

Jemma nodded

"Yeah, on the flight here Director Hand let me read them. Although I wanted to read some of my advanced sciences textbooks, I had to sell them when I graduated. So she let me borrow her- oops."

"What?"

Jane asked and Jemma held pulled what looked like a square piece of glass out of her pocket. She tapped the middle and it glowed with words and pictures. 

"I forgot to give it back."

Jane shook her head

"She said she would be coming back, so don't worry about it."

Betty shrugged

"So can we talk about this mission now?"

Jemma pressed the screen a few times and a glowing blue cube bounced out of it, a hologram.

"This is the tesseract. Are you two familiar with the story of Peggy Carter?"

Betty nodded, but Jane shook her head

"Peggy who?"

Betty leaned on the counter

"Seriously? The super soldier created during world war two and frozen for over seventy years until three years ago when she was found? The one and only Captain America? Any of that ring a bell?"

"Three years ago I was neck deep in astrophysics. I guess I just never heard about her."

Jemma shrugged

"Anyways, Peggy Carter earned the title Captain America when she stopped the Nazis from using this. The tesseract is an alien power source, and it was being used to create extremely powerful weapons of mass destruction. She froze it in the ocean along with herself. It was recovered and was being studied until it was stolen. Our job is to find it, and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Jane crossed her arms

"So they expect us to just go and find it? Just like that?"

Betty shook her head

"Actually I have an idea. That kind of power has to give off something. We can trace it and we have the equiptment to find it."

Jemma nodded

"Your file says that you're an expert at builing stuff like that Jane. Technology and equiptment, that's at the top of your list of skills."

Jane frowned

"I want to see that list, because I'm an amerature at best, if that."

"Don't put yourself down."

Betty said and ran to the other side of the lab

"We can do this. All we need is a little more background information and we can find this."

"Betty-"

"Jane SHIELD has done so much for us, we know sooner or later they would ask for something. I'm just glad its not my first born."

Jemma frowned, although she knew it was supposed to be a joke. Victoria Hand had been like a mother to her, and she knew nothing like that would happen at SHIELD. She hopped off the counter and put the screen back into her pocket.

"So, where do we start?"

Jane looked up from her tablet and looked at Betty, who was giving her a pleading look. There was no way that Betty was going to tell the new girl to back off and let the grown ups work. That's not how it was going to play out.

"Uh, research. Find out everything there is to know about the tesseract, its uses, what its made of, everything."

Jane mentally high fived herself and Betty gave her a look of graditude. There was alway something that needed to be done. Jemma frowned

"Ok, I'll go and research then."

Before they could ask why she looked upset Jemma left. Betty shook her head

"I'm sure she's fine, now let's see what we've got."

"Alright, but you have to tell me the story of Captain America. No way I'm missing out on this anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma is sad because of the things that she isn't allowed to do.

Jemma tried to hold back tears as she ran down the hallway. From the second Director Hand mentioned the tesseract she started to research it. She knew all there was to know, and read every source at least twice. She rubbed her eye and tried to make herself stop crying. How unproffesional! How could she expect them to treat her like part of the team if she acted like such a child? But they basically gave her the job of the useless person. Sure, research was important, but they would have to do some as well. They had no idea about what the tesseract even was, and they were going to create a tracker off the top of their heads? They just wanted her out of their work space.

Jemma's eyes went blurry from the tears and she stopped so she wouldn't bump into anything. She stood by the wall and sniffed, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Jemma straightened up and nodded

"Yeah, I just got some dust in my eye, but I'm alright now."

The girl standing in front of her was tall, tan, and wearing a plaid shirt

"I'm Skye, by the way."

Jemma held out a hand and sniffed again

"Jemma Simmons. Do you work here? Are you Agent Skye?"

Skye laughed

"No, no way. I actually just escaped from one of the holding cells. Probably shouldn't tell you this, but then again I probably shouldn't have broken out either."

Jemma smiled a little

"Well its nice to meet you Skye. Any particular reason you were in a holding room?"

"Just hacking. I've been following SHIELD for quite a while now. They've just recently picked up on my hacking into top secret files or whatever. But I haven't seen your face before."

"Well I'm new, well sort of. Just got assigned to the team after I graduated."

"Let me guess, top of your class, honor student and goody goody?"

"I'm not entirely sure what that means." Jemma shook her head "But I'm assuming despite the name its not so 'goody'."

Skye nearly fell over laughing at Jemma's dumb joke and it took her a minute to catch her breath

"You are precious. But my guess is that the security team has figured out that its no possible for one person to stay that still on security tapes for that long. I'd better get going."

"Wait, will I see you around?"

"Check the holding cells in an hour or so, I'm sure you'll find me there."

Skye jogged down the hallway and sure enough a minute later a group of security gaurds ran down the hallway. Jemma giggled a bit, her new friend was a bad girl. The new Jemma sure was different from the old one. Before she and Leo stuck together like glue, so it was good she was making new friends, criminal or not. No more being shy and 'goody goody', whatever that meant. She turned to walk back to the lab, but sighed. She had no idea what turns she took when she ran away from the lab. The whole place seemed to be empty now, and she felt alone.

"Shit."

"Excuse me-"

Jemma jumped and turned to who was talking

"Sorry. I didn't mean to swear. I'm just lost."

The woman in front of her was tall, with dark hair pulled back into a bun. She had a SHIELD logo on her chest, maybe she knew how to get back to the lab.

"I understand. I just lost two women, one is Asian and the other has red hair, and they're probably trying to beat the crap out of someone. Have you seen them?"

Jemma shook her head

"No, sorry."

The woman sighed

"Of course, we have to leave for the airport in fifteen minutes and they choose now to go missing. Great." The shook her head "Thanks anyways."

She started to walk away, but stopped and looked back

"wait. Who are you?"

"Jemma Simmons."

"I thought you looked familiar. Agent Maria Hill, I guess you could almost call me Director Hand's right hand man. Almost."

There was a crashing sound echoing down the hallway and they both ran towards it. Jemma didn't know why, after being in a lab for so long she should have the opposite reaction. Run away when there's a crash, it could've been an explosion of some sort. But instead of toxic fumes or harmful substances there was an indent in one of the walls. A red haired woman was standing above an asian woman and holding her leg.

"That was low!"

The asian woman shouted and the red head smirked

"You weren't expecting me to throw you, so I threw you. Shit happen."

"Ladies!"

Everyone jumped, even Agent Hill. It was Director Hand barking orders, and they knew to listen.

"If I may escort you three to the training area so you don't do any further damage to my hallways-"

"Actually we have to head to the airport."

"The parking lot then. As for you Jemma-"

"I'm lost."

"Of course you are, the four of you, follow me. I have to leave again and I can't have you four breaking things while I'm gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy Carter in current times and doing the things that she does.

"And so I shout at her 'back off you bitch! He is my man and he always will be! Take your faux ass and get out of my face!'"

Peggy wasn't usually this distant. She would listen and reply, be polite and try her best to understand what it was like to live in this time. But today she was finding herself staring off into the distance, thinking about earlier that day when she was approached by Director Hand of SHIELD.

The tesseract was found and stolen, the whole reason why she was frozen for seventy years flushed down the toilet. They made a bet that she had seen the strangest things there are to see, but hours later she walked into a bar and saw two girls kissing eachother full on the mouth. Before she was frozen that didn't really happen, or at least she wasn't aware of it. Culture shock was a huge part of the war, but nothing hit her harder than a whole new century. Although she didn't feel disgusted or uneasy. Just shocked. Strange wasn't the right word to describe these new things, but it was to describe the tattoos on one of the girls. She had spent most of her time around soldiers who tried to smooth talk her, and she hated them. She had no idea there was another option.

Although when she saw the two girls the fact her friend Abbigale referred to Peggy as her 'girlfriend' did make Peggy feel a bit worried. She never agreed to be in a relationship and now it meant a lot more than just holdind hands or going to the movies. But Abbigale called a few other people her 'girlfriends' so perhaps it was just a term of endearment?

"Hey, Peggy! Earth to Peggy!"

She jumped a bit 

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Well long story short I dumped his sorry behind, but what's with you? All night you've been staring off into space. Thinking about anyone in perticular?"

Peggy shook her head. Although her mind did stray to a boy who joined the army and stole her heart, she had accepted he was no longer around. The death certificate proved it. He lived out his life, had kids and a wife, while she stayed frozen in the ice.

"If you want-"

Abbigale started and leaned in towards Peggy who moved back

"No, no I'm fine."

Peggy wasn't sure how that conversation would've gone. Abbigale had a habit of keeping her breasts half out of her shirt when they were in public, and they were getting frightfully close when she leaned in.

"Fine, but it wouldn't hurt to give someone your number. That is, once you've figured out how to work your phone."

Peggy had shocked countless amounts of people and even the most brilliant minds during the war with her quick learning ability and memory. For a woman at the time she went above and beyond, never taking no for an answer. But now, she was just lost.

She met Abbigale a few days after being thawed out and saved her life. Abbigale was being bothered by a jerk who tried to grab at her, and Peggy punched him in the face. Plain and simple. Peggy moved in with Abbigale after that and they were friends ever since.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Peggy shrugged, glad that Abbigale had changed her usual 'who do you want to do tonight' for her sake. This was her first time in a bar in a very long time, and back then it wasn't too welcoming. Now at least half the bar was girls, all with colourful drinks and plastic smiles. Abbigale was one of them, but Peggy was getting used to it. Abbigale was a good friend and really sweet. Luckily her father was a huge fan of Captain America, and she grew up hearing stories about her. So seeing her in real life, and being friends with her, it was almost more than Abbigale could take.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Hansen still trying to figure out how to do what she does.

"The serum of course has not yet advanced past the point of being tested on plants and bacteria, but in the future we hope to expand and start testing on more advanced subjects like humans. Thank you all for coming and have a good night."

Dr. Maya Hansen walked off the stage for the tenth time that week and felt like collapsing. After injecting herself with an expiramental test serum she became a human bomb, but at the same time completely invincible. She could take any injury and then heal with instant regeneration. But it was unstable at times, and she could will herself to explode at any given moment. But even that couldn't kill her. Now instead of releasing the serum she decided to continue the research and break it down to see if she could find what happened. Maybe she could make it regrown lost limbs or heal even minor injuries, anything to make it so it wasn't just a weapon.

Finally she was done for the night and could go home. She had to make money somehow, and the medical students were always asking questions, so every day, sometimes more, she would go on stage and explain it. Everything but the fact it was a weapon and that she herself had been injected with it. Although her hope for a calm night was disrupted when a black vehicle pulled up beside her. Maya was short and the jacket she wore made her look like a highschooler at the oldest. She was small and looked vulnerable, or at least that's what the man in the van thought.

"Hop in and take a ride."

"No." Maya said and continued walking, when she heard a click and a chill ran down her spine 

"Just leave me alone." She said and the man in the van laughed

"Cute and stupid, just my type. Now get in."

He held the gun level with her forehead and she pulled out her phone

"Just let me do one thing first." She said and made it look like she was typing something, although she was really taing a picture of his liscence plate.

"Hey! I said get in! Come here before I blow your brains out."

"I'd like to see you try."

Maya hated that about herself. She had a tendancy to work things in such a way to get herself shot down, in this situation, litterally. The man went to open his door and she started running, the bullet hit her in the back and she fell to the ground. The pain ever so slowly went away. Too slowly for her liking, but at least she wasn't dead. Before the man could blink she stood up and glared at him.

"I said get away from me."

He screamed and sped down the road, so Maya took a few pictures of his back liscence plate as well. When she got home she could call the police, hopefully after that she could get some peace and quiet.

She walked through the door to her apartment and locked it behind her. It was good to finally be home. She wanted nothing more than to slip into her pyjama pants and sleep for the next few months. Exhaustion didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling. She phoned the cops and started to say the liscence plate number when she saw someone standing in her livingroom.

"Impressive."

Maya almost dropped her phone in the middle of describing the man. The woman in her livingroom had brown hair with bright red streaks and a bored expression. How did she get inside, and why was she here? 

The woman shook her head "Go ahead and finish your call, I can wait."

The person on the other end of the line just heard Maya stop talking mid sentence and expected the worst "Miss? Miss? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to have to call you back."

She put her phone down and put her hands up

"I don't want to fight."

"Nor do I, fighting isn't my style. I'm more of a leader than a killer. Shall we sit?"

Maya shook her head and lowered her hands slightly "I'll stand, thanks."

The woman sat "Doctor Maya Hansen, have you ever heard of SHIELD?"

"Like a shield?"

"No, the organization."

"I've never heard of it."

"Then you might want to take my previous offer and sit. I have a long story to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts (aka The Iron Woman) doing the things that she does.

"JARVIS, is that new program finished downloading yet?"

"No, Ms. Potts. It will be another hour."

Pepper sighed and laid back on her couch

"Is there any way for you to load it faster?"

"Yes, but I am already using it. You did only ask me to download it two minutes ago."

"It feels like forever."

"Ms. Potts there appears to be someone at the door."

Pepper closed her eyes

"Its my day off JARVIS, they can wait until Monday. Tell them my office hours and then-"

"I'm afraid that won't work."

Pepper sat up and there by the door was a woman with brown and red hair, bright red lipstick and a small smirk on her face.

"Hello Ms. Potts."

Pepper stood up and crossed her arms, still in her pyjama pants and a tank top. "Who are you? Better yet, why did you just break into my house?"

"My name is Director Victoria Hand of SHIELD."

"Oh, SHIELD. See last time I heard anything about you guys I got a text from Maya saying she was in danger, then another five minutes later saying nevermind. I went to her house, and she was gone."

"And when was this?"

"Last night."

"Are you aware that it is now two in the afternoon?"

"Yes. I can read a clock."

Director Hand looked at Pepper's pyjamas and sighed

"Nevermind. Maya is fine but that's not why I came all the way to New York. I'm here to talk to you about this."

She held out a tablet and Pepper walked over.

"Malfunctioning tech is not a top priority. You could've just phone tech support. I can give you the number-"

"This isn't Potts technology. Its SHIELD's. Just look."

Pepper took it and a blue cube lit up in front of her.

"No. It can't be."

"You're familiar?"

"This is the tesseract. Captain America, world war two, my mom spent her whole life telling me about this."

"Before the crash."

Pepper glared at her

"Yes. Before the crash. Now what do you want me to do about this? Its been lost in the ocean for as long as the Captain has."

"We found the Captain."

"I know."

"The tesseract was found too."

Pepper's mouth opened a bit in shock, but she closed it "And what do I have to do with it?"

The director gestured to the couch and they both sat down. "Do you know about New Mexico, Asgardians coming to earth and a small town was completely destroyed?"

"Why would I know that? It sounds like secure SHIELD secrets."

"I'm not a fool Pepper, we know what files you've broken into and read."

"Ok, so I know all about that. Why does it matter? Didn't they all go back except for the one? Sif or something?"

"Lady Sif has agreed to stay, and she is now an agent of SHIELD. But Asgard is still out there, and it got control of the tesseract."

Pepper leaned back and crossed her arms

"I thought they were peaceful."

"Not all of them. Loki, only child of Odin was the cause of the first destruction. Now they have the tesseract, which is powerful enough to take out the whole earth."

Pepper sat up and shook her head

"I still don't understand what you want me to do about it."

"There's a team I've been putting together. Every asset we have working together to save the world. Loki needs to be stopped."

"What if he doesn't want to take over the world? Maybe he just took the tesseract so he could use it for decoration."

"I wouldn't be here if that was the case. Loki has already taken over two of our academies. That's hundreds of students forced to do as they tell them. Each day we see the death toll rise. Loki makes sure to let us know when one of ours has been killed. And time is running out."

"How long has this been going on for?" Pepper roared "You've just been watching them die and you haven't even tried to-"

"We tried and tried. The body count has more than tripled each time we try to make any kind of approach. I am not going to let them die. That is why I am getting everyone I can to help me."

"Tell me what I have to do. No more students are just going to die."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma, Jane and Betty doing the science thing that they do.

"So." Jane said, looking through a microscope "What have you got?"

Jemma closed the door and stuck her hands into her pockets. Director Hand took back the screen when she saw Jemma, and sent her back to the lab.

"Nothing I didn't already know."

Betty looked up from a computer screen

"So tell us then. We need to know everything if we want to have any kind of chance of finding it."

"The tesseract is basically a cube of energy, nearly unlimited power."

"Nearly?"

Jane asked, and Jemma nodded

"From what I researched it seems that the tesseract is contant fusion on loop inside of it. But if a large quantitiy of power from it is used up at one time it no longer fuels itself and will stop functioning completely. With no way to turn it back on again."

Betty sighed

"I just read a report that SHIELD has been trying to turn it off for the past two weeks when it was secretly recovered. It was moved to the science academy, but then Loki-"

Jemma ran over and almost shoved Betty out of the way "Loki attacked the academy?"

Betty nodded and went to the part of the report mentioning Loki. Jemma read over it quickly, but had to re-read a few parts since her eyes were filling with tears.

"He killed three dozen students who were trying to keep it safe."

Betty didn't say anything, but Jemma found it. "He killed over a hundred." 

She took a few steps back from the computer and put a hand over her mouth "I can't believe it. I went there. Sci-tech was my school, those were my classmates for years."

Betty stood up and pulled Jemma into a hug, unsure what to say. Jane just stared, open mouthed and shocked. What could she do? Jemma cried silently for a minute before pushing Betty away and wiping her red puffy eyes.

"Alright, we don't need to track the tesseract. We know where he is."

"He took off with it this morning."

Jane said

"The Director needs us to find him and it as soon as possible."

Jemma pulled out a note pad and scribbled wildly for a few minutes before dropping the pencil.

"Here."

She said and handed it to Betty

"I have to speak with the Director."

Jemma stormed out of the room and Betty looked down at the drawing in her hand. It was a quick sketch and messily labled, but she knew right away that it was genius. A tracking device that could tell them the co-ordanates of the tesseract, and all they had to do was build it.

"Where do you think she went?" Jane asked 

Betty shook her head "I don't know, but I think we should get started."

"Without her?"

"She said she was looking for the director, and she didn't sound like it was going to be a short conversation."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif is mad at Skye for doing the things that she does (again).

Skye lifted her bracelet up and dropped it onto the table, the thin chain collapsing onto itself and making a small pile. She sighed and did this again and again for at least half an hour before the door opened.

"Was this really necessary?" She asked, pulling on the handcuffs that were holding her to the table of her cell. 

Sif nodded "You broke out of the other cell, so now we need to make sure you can't do it again."

"I thought I was invited to become one of you guys. I am more than ready to help if you'd take this thing off."

Sif shut the door "The Director will be away for the next half hour. Until then you do not move from that spot."

"Can I talk to Agent Hill then? The one who I was talking to earlier?"

"She is also gone, she won't be back until much later tonight."

Skye groaned and leaned back over her chair "What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Then I will escort you."

Skye rolled her eyes "You know I could always just swear revenge for you guys locking me up like this. I can escape and hack into your files then post them on facebook."

"Then you would be tracked down again and brough in to our prisons instead of just a holding cell."

"That's a bit harsh. I just want out of here."

"If you didn't want to be contained then perhaps you shouldn't have escaped."

"Its not like I did anything, I just went for a look around. It gets boring being trapped inside a cell for so long. So I left the cell, not the whole compound, or whatever this is. I'm not totally sure where this is so far, since I haven't seen any windows. Are we underground right now?"

Sif shook her head "You will stay here until the director returns, then perhaps if she still trusts you the handcuffs may be removed. Until then I suggest you remain silent and patient."

"Seriously? That's it? Can I at least have a book or something?"

Sif opened the door to leave

"Can I at least have my phone back?"

Skye shouted and the door swung shut. She groaned again and listened to the sound of locks on the door being closed. Then she picked up her bracelet and dropped it onto the table again. Bored. Bored. Bored.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Betty assisting Sif to do the things that she does.

Sif walked down the hallway quickly, trying not to look lost. She was no foolish mortal, she was a warrior and brilliant. But no matter how long she had been at headquarters she still had a difficult time finding her way to the Director's office. The cells were easy to find, higher security cells were a challenge, but she found them. But the office? It would be a miracle if she stumbled upon it.

"Have you seen the director?" A girl asked, her face was red and looked furious

"No, I haven't."

Sif replied, but before another word could be said the girl stormed by. Sif was going to say that she was looking for her office, but the girl didn't look like she was in the mood to talk. Headquarters were usually busy, but with all the excitement Loki stirred up it was nearly silent. There were people here and there inside labs or meeting rooms, but not as many agents were fooling around in the hallways or chatting in the lunchroom. After what felt like eternity Sif decided to ask for help and knocked on a door.

"Pardon me-"

She said and was immediatley greeted by two sets of eyes

"My lady."

Sif said and bowed her head slightly. Jane looked at Betty and shrugged

"My... Lady?"

She said and tried to do the same. Betty nodded

"My Lady."

Sif stood up straight

"Forgive my intrusion. I am searching for the director's office."

Sif felt her stomach tie up in a knot. She must look like an idiot. Jane shook her head

"Sorry, I don't know much except how to get to the bathrooms. Betty?"

Betty shook her head

"No, but I think we need to talk with her too. Would you mind if we went with you?"

"Not at all."

Sif kept a straight face, but inside she was mentally slapping herself. She answered too quickly, and she sounded too excited. 

Jane smiled "Great, just let me print this out and we can find her."

Betty put a notebook into her lab coat pocket and removed her goggles. Jane grabbed a large sheet of paper from the printer and nodded

"Alright, lets go."

Sif nodded and went out the door. She was tall with long legs, so Jane and Betty had to walk quickly to keep up with her strides.

"I'm pretty sure that her office is on one of the higher floors." Betty said "Should take the elevator to the top and see if anyone up there knows?"

Sif nodded "Alright."

Betty found the first elevator and Jane swiped her access card. Sif felt a bit cramped in the small space and her stomach did a flip when they started moving. Although she wasn't sure if it was from the elevator or the smile that spread across Jane's face when she looked down at the paper.

"What is that?"

Sif asked and Jane paused for a moment, trying to figure out if she could trust Sif or not.

"Plans."

She said and Sif nodded. The rest of the ride was silent, but the top floor was buzzing with people. There was shouting, running, and some people were crying. Jane ran over to someone who was laying on the floor sobbing.

"Are you alright?"

The man shook his head and pushed his face into his hands

"Emma!"

He sobbed and Jane looked at the photo he was holding. A girl just older than herself was in it, but the image was covered in his tears.

"What happened?"

The man shook his head and choked out a few words

"Loki's back. He killed more." Was all she got from his stuttering and crying. She grabbed a kleenex box from the nearest desk and held it out for him, and he took a few. 

"Was she your daughter?"

He nodded "This was her last year. She was going to be an agent in just a few months."

He cried and put his head on her shoulder. Jane felt a bit uncomfortable, but hugged him and patted his back.

"I am so sorry, but I have to go. I am going to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else."

The man let her go and nodded, blowing his nose and sobbing more "No one should have to bury their own child!"

Betty grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her out of the way of an office worker storming past.

"We need to get this made fast."

She said and held the plans tighter in her hand. Betty nodded and they asked the nearest person who wasn't crying, screaming or running around.

"Down that way to the end, the door is labled with big letters." The woman said

"Thank you."

Betty smiled and the woman shook her head "I'm sure that the Director is doing something right now. With all this going on, she wouldn't just be sitting in her office."

They went down the hallway and walked right into the office. It was empty. Two of the four walls were glass, and the other two were covered with images. The academy, piles of dead bodies, a large section of the wall was covered in photos of students with names and death dates written below them. Jane couldn't find any that said Emma, but it had to have been recent. Surely the man wasn't sitting there crying all day long.

Sif gently touched the photo of the tesseract and frowned.

"He will use it to bring his army."

She said and Betty blinked

"What?"

"Loki has an army he commands. They will win him the earth if he uses the tesseract."

Jane put the plans down on the Director's desk

"Then we need to find her quickly."


End file.
